Endless Oblivion
by LexZex
Summary: Sora knew he was going nowhere, because beauty could only last for so long... AkuSora RikuSora And basically Sora whoring himself out to every character that I see fit.


**Booty short underwear= yum.**

**And now that my personal underwear preference has been given away, on with the story. I hope my oddness didn't scare you away. :D **

**Uhm this story is going to be…odd. There will be a lot of fucked up topics. So yes. Enjoy. ^^;;;**

**The first chapter is short, but the rest should be...a bit longer, perhaps. xD  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"What's that?" Sora eyed the peculiar palm sized piece of machinery in his boyfriend's hand. Sora knew he shouldn't be doing this kind of thing tonight, he had loads of homework, but when Axel rubbed against him and begged for him to do naughty things, begged for him to become vulnerable and let him do what he wanted…

"It's a video camera, small, huh?" Axel chuckled, turning it on. The night light shined brightly in Sora's deep blue eyes and he cringed. "I thought tonight I could record you. I wanna see what face you have when you orgasm. I always miss it with my eyes closed," the redhead laughed, holding the camera in place as he pushed Sora's plain, white, tank top up his chest to reveal twin, pink, buds. "Your nipples are so erect already, I wonder if it's the same down here." Axel's hands traveled down Sora's pale body, then slipped into his frayed, denim shorts.

"Mmm…you must be thinking of someone else when we do it," Sora said, wrapping his legs around Axel's waist and moving up and down against him, his hard erection rubbing against the hard muscles of Axel's tanned stomach. Axel laughed at Sora, not denying it, but Sora didn't really care. He had his fair share of affairs as well.

"So, Sora, tell me what you want me to do to you," Axel purred, zooming in on Sora's face. He straddled Sora's waist and began to move forward and back in a rhythmic motion, inducing Sora's face to contort in absolutely delicious expressions.

"I want you to come inside of me. No pulling out this time," Sora murmured, a long moan spilling from his pale lips. Axel simply nodded, moving down a bit to extract Sora's shirt.

"You haven't been eating properly," the redhead noticed, running his hands over Sora's visible ribcage. "You're getting to skinny. You know how I worry."

"Shut up, Axel. Dad's gone manic-depressive again, and stopped buying groceries," Sora growled, kicking his lover in the crotch. The camera in Axel's hand jolted and fell onto Sora's small stomach. After a few moments, however, Axel picked it back up and steadied it. He expertly tugged down Sora's shorts, and began to rub his groin with affection.

"You got new underwear," Axel commented, eyeing the yellow and orange striped booty-short underwear with a small orange bow. "They're nice…I like them," he purred, leaning down and licking Sora's chest. The camera was trained on Sora the entire time; Axel never turned the camera on himself, Sora noticed. He ignored it like most things.

Axel freed Sora's member, then his own. He wasted no time in shoving into Sora, basking in the surprised, yet sweet moan his lover let out. "Mmm…yeah…Sora baby, that's nice," Axel murmured, thrusting deep inside of his tiny boyfriend. The camera remained surprisingly steady, even as Axel struck at Sora's prostate erratically.

"A-A-Axel!" Sora yelled, wrapping his delicate arms tightly around Axel's neck, pulling him deeper inside of his entrance.

"Damn…Sora…feels like you got tighter…" Axel murmured, closing his eyes as he pounded into him, making the bed creak and moan with discontent of the rough treatment.

Their rhythm continued until Sora couldn't take it anymore. He arched, almost into a letter C shape, and released on their stomachs. Axel didn't waver, though his climax was brought on a bit earlier than usual thanks to the tight clenching of Sora's delicate muscles.

"Sora!" Axel gasped, finally slowing down. "Mm…you're so good." He turned the camera on Sora and watched him through the small side lens. "Why don't you tell the world why you love me so much?"

"The world," Sora started. "Isn't going to see this, so I see no reason to answer your stupid request," he frowned, crossing his arms defiantly.

"You said it last time!" Axel whined. "C'mon…tell me! Please?" He held the camera close to Sora's face, watching him intently.

"Fine. I love you because your cock is the only one that can satisfy me. There," Sora said uninterestedly, closing his eyes and turning away.

"Do you love me?" Axel asked suddenly, wrapping an arm around him. He hadn't turned the camera off yet, which made Sora uncomfortable.

"I'm incapable of love," was his flat response to Axel's question. Axel frowned and set the camera on the nightstand so it was facing the dozing Sora.

"Why are you such a downer?" Axel asked, leaving to his closet and sifting through it. "You're gonna go bald from all the stress you seem to have."

"I'm not stressed!" Sora snapped, curling up. "I just…think that love is a lost cause. It's all about the pleasure. Love doesn't exist."

Axel was silent, until he suddenly asked, "May I take pictures of you while you sleep?"

Sora opened an eye. "Another photography contest?" he inquired, ruffling his wilting spikes back into place. "Or is it a show this time? I never thought you'd become this well-known."

"Yes you did, you liar. You just got with me because you knew I'd make a lot of money," Axel murmured, as though it were nothing. He turned off the video camera, and leaned in front of Sora, beginning to take pictures of him.

"True. Well I can't say I don't _like _you. I just…don't love you," Sora muttered, yawning as he began to finally doze off.

"I understand," Axel nodded, still taking pictures. "Hm…you're really beautiful, Sora. You should become a full time model."

"Nah," Sora's short response came. "I don't like the idea of having possible stalkers."

"Sleeping with men almost ten years older than you, and you're afraid of stalkers? Woah," Axel laughed.

"You never know," Sora shot, glaring daggers in Axel's direction. "Besides…I just don't want to. I don't like drawing that kind of attention to myself." Axel opened his mouth, to say some kind of witty remark no doubt, but Sora cut him off. "And don't you even give me any mouth."

Axel laughed, and then suddenly became quiet. "Sora…when'd you get that tattoo?" he asked, running his slender fingers along Sora's shoulder blade where a small triangle, a beautiful red rose in the middle, covered in chains was drawn.

"I've had it since I was eleven. My brother was a tattoo artist, so he gave it to me," Sora said simply, obviously not wanting to talk much about it.

"Why do you speak in past tense?" Axel waited a moment before realizing Sora was asleep.


End file.
